weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cemeteries
The following are the places where our relatives are reported to be buried. Some of these are confirmed, but others are not. Unless you have seen the grave yourself, do not take any fact here as definitive. Sometimes towns are known, but the cemetery wasn't listed - I don't know how many cemeteries each town has, so they are listed separately. =America= Iowa 'Saint Mary's Cemetery, Ashton, Iowa' *Margaret (Pheifer) Giever - 1900 *Anthony Strouth - 1924 *Mary (Kappes) Melcher - 1915 *Mike Giever - 1923 *Anna (Giever) Strouth - 1939 *Conrad Giever - 1897 *Mary (Frey) Melcher - 1922 *Joseph Melcher - 1940 'Ashton, Iowa' *Joseph Thomas Breuer - 1997 *Evelyn (Stopsack) Breuer - 2004 'Bellevue, Iowa' *Michael Hingtgen - 1935 *Johanna (Hoffmann) Hingtgen - 1944 'Calvary Cemetery, Cascade, Iowa' *Robert George Knapp - 1946 *Mayme (Weber) Knapp - 1977 *John Peter Knapp - 1968 'Saint Francis Catholic Cemetery, Dunkerton, Iowa' *Joseph George Wingert - Abt 2002 'St. Mary's Cemetery, Gilbertville, Iowa' *Victor Wester - Abt 1905 *Peter Wester - 1969 *Clem Wester - Abt 1940 *Catherine (Michels) Frast - 1915 *Jacob Ehr - 1902 *Margaret (Fink) Ehr - 1942 'St. John Cemetery, Independence, Iowa' *Mary (Wester) Winkle - 1989 'Jesup, Iowa' *John Wester - 1964 *Will Kies - 1957 'Lamotte, Iowa' *Allan Hoffmann - Abt 1958 *Frank A. Hoffmann - 1964 *John Hoffmann - Abt 1948 *Mary (Lucke) Hoffmann - Abt 1966 *Joseph Hoffmann - 1987 *John Hoffmann - 2000 *Aloysius Hoffmann - 1917 *Clara (Unknown) Hoffmann - 1953 'Sacred Heart Cemetery, Maquoketa, Iowa' *Robert Hayes - 1954 'St. Joseph's Catholic cemetery, Raymond, Iowa' *Lou Ann Weber - 1965 *Janice Marie Weber - 1958 *Maria (Ehr) Schmitz - 1936 *George Nicholas Wingert - 1962 *Margaret Remegia (Wingert) Pint - 2005 *Mathias Wingert - 1993 *Harold Pint - 1990 *Matthew Dean Weber - 1983 'St. Donatus, Iowa' *Frances (Gillen) Hingtgen - Abt 1939 *Peter Hingtgen - 1924 *Joseph John Hoffmann - 1968 *Christina Caroline (Fischer) Hoffmann - 1939 'Visitation Catholic Cemetery, Stacyville, Iowa' *Margaret Krebsbach - 1931 *Raymond Louis Krebsbach - 1983 *Bernard Adams - 1979 'Saint Mary's of Mount Carmel Cemetery, Waterloo, Iowa' *Rose (Lasch) Frost - 1894 *Katherine (Fandel) Ehr - Abt 1935 Minnesota 'New Woodlawn Cemetery, Pipestone, Minnesota' *Michael Giever - 1911 *Ernest Theel - 1980 *Conrad Giever - 1965 'Saint Martin's Cemetery, Pipestone County, Minnesota' *Laura (Maus) Melcher - 1990 *Michael Melcher - 1935 *Anna (Dries) Melcher - 1956 *Frederick Anthony Melcher - 1966 *Clara Susan Melcher - 1938 'Tracy, Minnesota' *Mae (Foley) Wester - 1965 New Mexico 'South Park Cemetery, Roswell, New Mexico' *Charles Simon Wingert - 1996 *Hilda (Mayer) Wingert - 2003 *Agnes Mary (Wingert) Kleve - 2003 North Dakota 'Rosehill Memorial Park, Minot, North Dakota' *Peter Ehr - 1946 *Frances (Borgman) Ehr - 1937 South Dakota 'St. Peter's Cemetery, Jefferson, South Dakota' *Joseph Schmitz - 1968 Washington 'Fall City Cemetery, Fall City, Washington' *Nicolas Frost - 1948 Wisconsin *Maureen Elizabeth Muldowney - 1974 'Saint Anthony's Cemetery, Highland, Wisconsin' *Caroline (Auel) Kobitisch - 1938 'Calvary Cemetery, Racine, Wisconsin' *Mary (Koons) Giever - 1924 =Germany= 'Liersberg' *Anna Maria (Büchler) Heinz - 1874 *Peter Heinz - 1863 'Mettendorf or Burg' The following records did not have a town listed, but they were lumped in with the Mettendorf records. The people listed lived either in Burg or Mettendorf (only about 2 miles apart) *Anne Marie Hatz - 1841 *Paul Hatz - 1859 =Luxembourg=